Konoha High
by AndiNara
Summary: There is a new girl at the ninja academy and there are many struggles with fitting in. If you thought being normal was hard try being a ninja in school.


The light peaked over the Kage faces as the sun began to rise; the teenage ninjas of the village were getting ready for the new year at the academy. One girl was struggling to ensure everything was ready for her first day.

"A new school," the girl sighed, "why did father make us move? I just hope I can make some friends." She sat, pondering that thought for a moment before grabbing her school supplies and walking out the door.

St the school a group of friends were swapping stories of the summer before class started. A flash of orange ran towards them and skidded to a stop in front of the group. Naruto started jumping up and down excited about something or other.

"Guess what!"

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba scoffed pretending to care.

"We have a new student!" Naruto announced excitedly.

"Isn't she your cousin Neji?" Shikamaru droned not really interested.

"Yes my uncle got a job and-"

"Hey Neji."

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed jumping up to embrace his girlfriend. "How was your summer?"

Tenten grinned glad to see her friends and Neji. "Mine was great. Yours?"

"It was ok." Neji lied not wanting her to see him vulnerable.

The two turned away from the group and began to walk to the other side of the school grounds as they blabbed about their summers. A few moments of silence, Naruto noticed that at least one member of their group was missing.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?"

"She is probably off with another guy she met over the summer while she was out of the village." Sasuke sneered just trying to make the blond ninja mad.

"Shut up! She wouldn't do that!" Naruto shrieked.

"Sure she would who would want to date a loser like you."

"Why you-"

"Both of you need to calm down. It's troublesome, but Ino isn't here either, There are most likely together. Now, we should get to class before we are late."

Shikamaru stood up leading the group up the stairs and to their class. Across town two girls were eager to get to the academy, but were running extremely late.

"Ino, hurry up, we are going to be late for our first day of our senior year."

"Hold on Sakura, I had to deliver these flowers for the shop."

Before Sakura could respond her phone beeped, alerting her of a new message.

"Naruto just texted, we only have five minutes."

Ino walked out of the shop quick going through her checklist in her head.

"Well I guess we are going to have to run if we are going to make it." Then Ino took off.

"Okay." Sakura followed.

They ran as fast as they could towards the school. When they had the school in their sights they pushed themselves to run faster. What they didn't see was a lost girl walking around a corner seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Ino watch out!"

Ino ran directly into girl and both were knocked to the ground their things going in all directions.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ino exclaimed while trying to stand up. She would have a nice bruise later.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl stammered, quickly trying to gather her spilled things.

"No. I'm the one who is sorry. It was my fault." Ino began to help pick everything up.

Sakura ran up to them just as the last item was removed from the ground. "Are you guys ok?"

Ino stood up, dusted herself off, and looked at Sakura, "Yeah we are ok." She turned back to the girl. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm new here, my name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Are you related to Neji Hyuga?" Sakura asked with curiosity about where she was in the clan line.

"Yes he is my cousin."

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno."

"Hello." Sakura smiled

"Nice to have met you." Hinata smiled back and then looked around. "I seem to be lost. Can you help me find the academy?"

"Absolutely. It's right ahead." Sakura pointed in the direction of the academy.

"We still need to hurry." Ino remarked just before they heard the bell signaling the beginning of the school day.

"We should run now." Sakura advised with a worried expression.

"I agree." Just after she said that Ino took off with Sakura and Hinata following closely behind.

They ran up to the school and stopped outside the gate trying to catch their breath. Once they did the three girls stood trying to figure out how to get in the school.

"We could try to sneak into class, we have Kakashi Sensei after all." Ino suggested.

"That is true, but I believe Hinata needs to see Lady Tsunade." Sakura argued.

"We can point her in the right direction on the way." Ino debated back.

It went back and forth like that for a few minutes. When they finally reached a decision before they could do anything Iruka walked around the corner running right into Ino.

"Iruka Sensei we were just-" Sakura pleaded.

"Sorry girls I know it is only the first day, but you must report to the principals office." Iruka scolded.


End file.
